


Time to come back

by xX__Eli_Sev__Xx



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Sherstrade
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xX__Eli_Sev__Xx/pseuds/xX__Eli_Sev__Xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Che bastardo!» esclamò Greg abbassando le mani e riponendo l’accendino e la sigaretta nella tasca della giacca. Si volse verso il tunnel alla sua destra e osservò la figura di Sherlock emergere dall’oscurità.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to come back

_**Time to come back** _

 

_In un bacio, saprai tutto quello che è stato taciuto._

_Pablo Neruda_

 

«Che bastardo!» esclamò Greg abbassando le mani e riponendo l’accendino e la sigaretta nella tasca della giacca. Si volse verso il tunnel alla sua destra e osservò la figura di Sherlock emergere dall’oscurità.

«Era ora di tornare.» disse il consulente investigativo, con un mezzo sorriso, fermandosi a pochi passi da lui. «Hai trascurato troppe cose, Graham.»

«Greg.» lo corresse.

«Greg.» ripeté Sherlock, con la sua voce baritonale.

Gli occhi marroni di Lestrade incontrarono quelli celesti del consulente investigativo e per un momento vi si soffermarono. Dopo due anni, due lunghi anni, era un sollievo poterli vedere di nuovo, così belli e pieni di vita. Non aveva idea di come avesse fatto a sopravvivere a quella caduta e a dove potesse essere stato per tutto quel tempo, ma poco importava in quel momento. L’importante era che Sherlock Holmes fosse di nuovo lì. Senza esitare neanche un secondo, Greg lo prese per il bavero della giacca, lo tirò verso di sé e lo baciò.

Sherlock rimase spiazzato. Considerando la reazione di John, si sarebbe aspettato altrettanto da Lestrade, ma quel bacio l’aveva stupito. E l’aveva fatto così tanto che la sua mente si spense. In pochi secondi si ritrovò a ricambiare, prendendo l’Ispettore per i fianchi e tirandolo a sé per fare aderire i loro corpi.

Le loro labbra presero ad accarezzarsi delicatamente e quando Sherlock dischiuse le labbra permettendo a Greg di accedere alla sua bocca, le loro lingue si incontrarono. I due ansimarono e il bacio divenne sempre più profondo e passionale.

Le labbra di Sherlock erano sorprendentemente morbide ed esperte. Erano dolci e avevano un vago sapore di caffè e di aria notturna e calde nonostante la bassa temperatura di Londra. Si muovevano con dolcezza su quelle di Lestrade, mentre le sue mani gli accarezzavano le guance arrossate, ricoperte da un leggero strato di barba.

Quando i due furono a corto di ossigeno, si separarono. Rimasero con le fronti poggiate l’una contro l’altra e gli occhi chiusi, beandosi del contatto tra i loro corpi, così diverso dopo due anni di lontananza.

Alla fine, il primo a parlare fu Lestrade.

«Bentornato, Sherlock Holmes.» soffiò sulle labbra di Sherlock.

Holmes sorrise e riprese a baciarlo.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE DELLA RAGAZZA CHE AMA LA JOHNLOCK, MA CHE AMA ANCHE LA SHERSTRADE♥  
> Ciao a tutti! Mi chiamo Elisa (xX__Eli_Sev__Xx) e sono nuova da queste parti.  
> Questa è la mia prima fanfiction, già pubblicata sui altri siti di fanfiction, quindi non allarmatevi se la ritroverete da qualche altra parte, non l'ho rubata, sono sempre io! ;)  
> Quest'idea mi frullava in testa già da un po’ e ho pensato di metterla su carta. :)  
> Dunque, premetto che la mia OTP è la Johnlock♥ e lo sarà forever and ever, always and forever – seguita a ruota dalla Mystrade♥, ovviamente – ma non so perché, la Sherstrade mi ha sempre affascinata e questa ne è la prova. Dopo aver letto moltissime ff ho deciso di scriverne una anche io e so che non è granché, anzi fa abbastanza schifo, ma sono soltanto all’inizio ^.^” abbiate pietà.  
> In ogni caso, fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate. ;)  
> A presto,  
> Eli


End file.
